The Dead Elric
by RebelWithoutACause1997
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Since when did Ed and Al have a sister? Since now of course! Ed's twin, Cynder, was murdered while Ed and Al were training with Izumi, then she was turned into a Homunculus by Dante. Now she follows Ed and Al everywhere, trying to keep her cover.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, my first FMA fic. I know I'm always writing about a character's sister that never actually existed. But it's just so much fun! I swear that this will be my last sister fic.**

**Envy: But, why?**

**Coz.**

**Ed: You really are weird.**

**What was your first clue?**

**Ed: What?**

**Don't worry. Wrath, be a dear and do the disclaimer coz you luv me. Please?**

**Wrath: Alright! Caitlin doesn't and never will own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa owns everything except Cynder. She's all Caitlin's.**

**Envy: Hey! Don't you love me to?**

**Of course! ***Huggles*

**Al: ***Walks in* *Meow!*

**Ed: Al, come on. Another stray?**

**Al: But brother!**

**Aw, Ed, loosen up. It's just an ***Al pulls out little black kitten**...really...adorable...kitten... ***Dream Mode*

**Envy: ***Waves hand in front of author's face* **She's outta 'ere. Well, um, on to the chapter...**

* * *

><p>Hey, I'm Cynder, Cynder Elric that is. I bet you've heard of my brother, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Yea, well, he's my twin brother, or at least, he was. I kinda died when I was 10. I'm the kind of creature called a Homunculus, an artificially created human. My birth name is Cynder Elric, but, when I died, I became Fury. My eyes used to be gold and my so was my hair (Still is unless I decide to change it, like I used to when Ed fought against me as Fury, not his sister). When I became a Homunculus, my eyes became purple, but like Envy, another Homunculus, I can shape change, which kinda helped me with my task. Dante, my old master, made me a Homunculus after getting one of the other Homunculi to murder me (I think it was Envy or Lust… could have been Pride… I don't know. I can't remember) and bring my corpse back to her. Manly so that I could manipulate my brother into making the Philosopher's Stone. This was many years ago though. Dante was killed by someone (That would've been me) and all the surviving Homunculi disappeared for a year or two. Everyone except me, Envy and Wrath, that is. I guess I should stop telling you what's happened and just start at the beginning, when Edward, Alphonse and I moved to central. This is before Ed became the Fullmetal Alchemist, before I was found out to be a Homunculus and before Dante was murdered.<p>

~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~

**The Beginning**

"Ed! Get your lazy ass up!" I yelled, kicking my brother in the stomach, making him fall onto the floor of the train cabin.

"Cy, what do ya want?" Ed mumbled.

"I just told you, for you to get your lazy ass up. Now, we're nearly at Central and then you can become a State Alchemist, find the Philosopher's Stone and return Al to his human body." I said tapping my right fist on Al's metal chest. The resulting sound was a nice ringing one.

A year or so ago, our mom had died of brain cancer, Ed and I were 10 and Al was 9. My brothers, being complete idiots, decided to bring mom back using alchemy. The Human Transmutation had failed (like every other attempt at Human Transmutation in history) and as a result, Al lost his body and Ed lost his leg. After Al's body had been taken by the gate, Ed gave his right arm to connect Al's soul to a suit of armour that had been sitting in the corner. Now Al's a giant suit of armour and Ed's right arm and left leg has been replaced by automail. I'd lost my entire right arm and left leg in an accident the year before, so I knew how painful the operation for auto-mail is. The part when they attach your nerves to the auto-mail is the most painful bit. Ed now wants to become a state alchemist, so does Al, being an alchemist would be cool, but I can't use alchemy, even if I tried… whoops, I'm going off track. Anyway, Ed and Al want to become state alchemists and that's the reason Ed, Al and I were on the train in the first place. Ed and I were now 11 soon to be 12 and Al was now 10. Ed and Al had been training a lot after mom died and now thought that they could take on anything. I say wait a few more years or find the Philosopher's Stone on our own. 'We don't need to become dogs of the military.' I had said before we left Rizenbul.

"How do you know we're close to Central, sister?" Al asked, turning his large metal head away from the window and looked at me. I sighed.

"If you two had been paying attention, you'd have heard the conductor telling us that we're nearly there. Jeez, Ed, how can you be tired after beating that thug, Bald, up? He is such a weakling." I laughed, looking over to Ed curiously.

"Hey, where'd that Hughes guy go?" Ed asked, looking around and completely ignoring my question. I growled lowly (_Stupid pipsqueak_)and tuned my brothers out and watched the scenery pass. At one point I must have zoned out or fallen asleep, because, the next thing I knew, Al was waving his leather gauntlet in front of my face.

"Sister? We're at Central." Al was saying. I smiled, said thanks, got up and started to leave the train. When Ed, Al and I finally got off the train, the first thing I saw was dozens of blue suits.

"What the…?" I muttered. Looking around again, I saw the thugs Al, Ed and I had beaten up earlier, walking somewhere with their hands tied in rope. All of a sudden, we heard a yell and when I turned around, I saw that Bald had hidden a knife in his auto-mail arm and had cut the ropes, setting himself free.

"Don't take any lives. That's all I asked you, Bald. And as it turns out, it seems you did just as you were told." A newcomer said. I recognised him as the man who came to Winry's house after Al and Ed showed up, with Ed in Al's arms, unconscious. The man had introduced himself as Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang.

"So, I take it you're Mustang." Bald said and leaped at Mustang. With a snap of Mustang's fingers, Bald was engulfed in a quick burst of flames and when the fire disappeared, Bald's skin was slightly charred.

"_I would have killed the guy…_" I muttered, eyes flashing purple. Yes, my eyes are purple. Well, technically, they're gold.

"I controlled myself. The damage to your skin isn't nearly as bad as it feels. You can call me Roy Mustang, or just Lieutenant Colonel. Hell, you can call me the Flame Alchemist. Whatever you do, remember the pain." Mustang said, smirking.

"Hey! You knew. That's why you made us take this train. You put us at risk on purpose!" Ed yelled, running up to Mustang.

"Idiot." I laughed.

"Come on, Ed, you think I've got the whole world on strings? Anyway, you should focus on the good news here. The General heard about your exploits saving the train, and agreed to make a special exception. He's letting you take the State Alchemy exam. You're going to be the talk of the military, kid." Mustang replied to Ed's shouts. I decided to tune my idiotic brother out and survey my surroundings.

~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~

"- we'll never be the ones in control." Al was saying a few minutes later. The people in the blue suits had disappeared from the looks of it.

"There they are. Over here, over here!" I heard a girlish voice call. I looked over and saw the girl from the train waving over at us.

"Hey Marin!" Ed, Al and I called, waving at her. She was waving back at us.

"Thank you big brothers and sister! I'll never forget you!" She called as her mother pulled her away.

~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~

Ed, Al and I spent the months before the State Alchemy exam at an estate owned by the military. The man who lived in it was named Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist. Mustang had said, and I quote, 'He basically wrote the book on bringing things to life' which obviously got Ed interested in a heartbeat. Stupid boys, but… if Shou Tucker helped them to create the Philosopher's Stone… hooray for me. When we first got to the house, sorry, scratch that, mansion, a large blonde thing pounced on Edward, making him fall flat on his stomach.

"Alexander! You know that's bad!" a little girl said, clinging to Tucker's leg, Tucker just answering the door.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Tucker asked Edward.

"I'll be fine. Just don't say roll over." Ed grunted. Al and I laughed at the face he was making.

~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~

When Mustang, Ed, Al, Tucker, Nina and I went inside, Tucker looked at my brothers and I like he wanted to ask some very personal questions. I ignored everyone around me and scoped out the house, found easy and quick exit points, ect., ect., while everyone else was conversing about something I really don't give a damn about. A little while later, Mustang left and Tucker showed Ed, Al and I around, the tour finishing in the library. Ed raced in like a child does into a candy store and started devouring the books.

"Brother! We can start studying for the State Alchemy exam!" Al exclaimed. He turned and looked at Ed, who hadn't heard a word. Al laughed, "He already has."

~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~

Over the next few days Ed and Al were pouring themselves into their studies, leaving me bored and with nothing to do, so I decided to go for a walk. I had heard that Lust and Gluttony were in Central, so saying hello sounded like a good idea.

"Hey, Ed, Al, I'm gonna go for a walk, alright?" I said, popping into the library.

"Alright, will you be back for dinner?" Al replied. Ed was in his own little (and I mean little) world, therefore, he wasn't paying any attention.

"Depends, C'ya!" I called, walking away from the library, waving cheerfully. Al waved back as cheerfully as a suit of armour could.

~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~

It took me a while to find Lust and Gluttony's hide out, but, thanks to Envy and his tracking lessons, I finally found it.

"Lust? Glut?" I called, walking into their shabby hotel room

"Who is it?" a voice I recognised as Lust's asked.

"Geez, it's just me. You can relax." I said, smirking and trying to push away her long, sharp finger nails that had extended and were posed to slit my throat if I moved any closer. She didn't budge, so I gave up.

"Prove it." she hissed.

I smirked again, rolling my eyes and with a flash of light, I was in my preferred form. My eyes changed from gold and human-like to purple and cat-like, my hair went from long-ish and gold to really long and black, and my ouroboros appeared around my belly button, not that anyone could see it.

"Ah, that's much better." I sighed.

"Fury, it's been a while." Lust said, smiling and moving her nails away from my throat.

"Oh, please, it's only been a week… or three." I laughed, rolling my eyes yet again. "Anyway, where's Gluttony?"

"Somewhere." Lust replied, shrugging.

"Of course." I returned. Lust and I started laughing as we imagined what Glut could be doing, then realised that if he wasn't with Lust, he'd be off somewhere eating something.

"Have you seen Envy lately?" Lust asked, out of the blue, when our laughter had died down.

"Haven't exactly been able. I mean, I do have to spy on my brothers, pretend to be who I used to be and not appear suspicious. My task isn't really all that easy." I said, sighing.

"Shall I say hello for you the next time I see him then?" Lust asked. My eyes narrowed.

"Lust, what are you trying to do?" I growled. Lust and I have been kinda like sisters since I had been turned into a homunculus. So, we knew each other pretty well and I could tell when she was trying to trick me into doing or saying something.

"Nothing! I swear!" She giggled. "So, do you want me to or not?" Lust asked after her giggles had died down.

"Want you to do what?" I asked, looking at her curiously.

"Say hello to Envy for you the next time I see him." Lust explained.

"Oh, that. Hmm, yeah, I guess." I said, still looking at her curiously. Then the clock on the wall behind her caught my eye. It was nearly time for diner at the Tucker household. "Shit." I muttered. Now it was Lust's turn to look at me curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"I have to run. The Fullmetal Pipsqueak and the tin-can are expecting me home for dinner. I see you again soon Lust." I said, changing back into the golden haired, golden eyed teen that was my original form.

"See you Fury." Lust replied. When I got to the door, I stopped and turned around.

"Hey, could you also say hi to Glut for me?" I asked.

"Sure. Now go, before you blow your cover." Lust said, grinning and shaking her head. I smiled, waved and ran back to the Tucker household.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. I'm back from dream land now! This is the result of two science classes, an english class and a Religious Education class.<strong>

**Lust: You really must stop writting in class.**

**Nah. Oh, sorry if Lust is a little out of character.**

**Envy: ***Sulking* **I'm not even in this chapter!**

**You were mentioned! ***Trying to stop Envy from sulking*

**Wrath: At least you don't have to wait forever to even be mentioned.**

**Envy: Oh yeah... SUCKED IN WRATH!**

**Honestly. Can you be nice?**

**Envy: To who? You or everyone else?**

**Everyone and myself would be great!**

**Ed: ***Comes in rubbing back of his neck with left hand* **Hey, um, guys... Someone stole my arm, again... Winry's gonna kill me if I don't get it back.**

**Envy: O'Chibi-san!**

**Ed: DON'T CALL ME SHORT!**

**Um, Ed?**

**Ed: WHAT?**

**I know who stole your arm... and don't yell at me!**

**Ed: Who stole my arm?**

**THE TOOTH FARIY!**

**Lust: What is she on?**

**Coffee and being myself... chocolate might have a little influence as well. But, I'm getting off track.**

**Ed: Are you being normal again?**

**There's no such thing as normal. Anyway, Envy, you might want to start running... or hiding... either works.**

**Envy: What are you talking ab...? NO! DON'T DO IT!**

**Ed: Huh?**

**Envy stole your arm! ***Smiles happily*

**Envy: ***Starts running*

**Ed: ***Running after Envy*

**Al: Brother? Envy-san? What are you doing?**

**No need to worry Al. Just relax and watch the show untill the next chapter makes an appearence. C'ya then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, we're back!**

**Ed: GIVE IT BACK ENVY!**

**As you can see, Envy still has Ed's arm. Lust, Wrath, Al and I are just sitting by, enjoying the show.**

**Envy: Jump for it midget! ***In a tree*****

**Sloth: What on earth…?**

**Oh, hey Sloth.**

**Sloth: Hi. What is going on here?**

**Long story short, Envy stole Ed's arm, Ed chased him, Envy climbed a tree and now Envy's making Ed jump for his arm, all the while insulting Ed's height.**

**Wrath: It is quite entertaining.**

**Lust: You'd think the Fullmetal pipsqueak would grab a ladder or use alchemy or something.**

**He wouldn't. He's too blonde.**

**Al: You do realise you just insulted yourself and every other blonde out there.**

**Oh, oops. Sorry to every blonde (except Ed [and me]) out there if I insulted you. I only meant to insult O'Chibi-chan over there.**

**Ed: Envy! Just give me back my arm!**

**Envy: No. ***Transforms into a taller Ed*****

**Sloth: You're right. This is entertaining. ***Sits down with me, Wrath, Lust and Al*****

**Ed: Stop it!**

*****Sighs*** I've had enough of this. Oi! Ed! Winry's calling! Wants to come for a visit!**

**Ed: Meep! ***Runs inside*****

**Now, Envy. Give me the arm or… ***Thinking*****

**Wrath: Or she won't put you in this chapter!**

**Yes, thank you Wrath.**

**Envy: But I want to be in the chapter…**

**Then give me the arm. I promise to slap Ed over the head with it.**

**Envy: Okay! ***Smiles and hands over the arm*****

**Wow, that was easy…**

**Ed: The phone was not ringing. You tricked me!**

**So? Oh, and Ed?**

**Ed: What?**

**Here! ***Slaps him over the head with his auto-mail arm and then hands it to him*****

**Ed: Ow…**

**Sloth: Well, as entertaining as this is, I have paperwork to do. Goodbye.**

**Bye Sloth! Wait, can someone do the disclaimer?**

**Al: I will! Caitlin does not own Fullmetal Alchemist, ***Meow*** or a cat.**

**Sadly…**

When I got back to the Tucker residence, Tucker was serving dinner.

"Sister! You're back. Did you have a nice walk?" Al asked once he saw me.

"It was… interesting to say the least." I replied.

"Cy, where the hell were you?" Ed yelled, finally seeing that I was back.

"Al didn't tell you? I went for a walk." I told him, smirking a little. Ed simmered down when he saw dinner.

"Tuck in." Was all Tucker had to say before Ed all but jumped on dinner. I inwardly sighed., preparing myself for more food. I don't actually need to eat, but I don't mind eating a little bit every now and then, although, with Ed and Al, I had to eat three square meals a day. After thinking on it, I decided not to eat, so I stood up.

"Big Sister, where are you going?" Nina asked.

"I'm not hungry. Please excuse me." I said, leaving the table.

"Sister, you haven't eaten at all today." Al accused. He was actually right, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yes I did. I ate lunch. And now I'm not hungry, end of story." I replied and left before anyone could add anything else.

~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~

That night, I could feel something, or rather, someone watching me. I got up from where I was laying on my bed and looked out the window. I could have sworn I saw a green flash in the tree outside my window, but it disappeared before I could look properly. I opened my window and stuck my head outside to get a better look. As I looked down, the first thing I saw was a smirking face.

"Envy! It's been a while." I said, smiling, pulling back from the window and stepping aside so that he could enter.

"That it has. How have you been?" Envy asked, jumping gracefully through the window and landing in front of me.

"Not bad. Saw Lust today, was almost force fed again and now I'm being stalked by an overgrown Palm Tree." I replied, smirking. We all know that he _hates _being called a Palm Tree, so we call him that, just to piss him off. We being the other Homunculi and I.

"Stop calling me a Palm Tree." Envy whined, sounding like a little kid. I'm probably the only person that doesn't get beaten up for calling him a Palm Tree and that, for some strange reason, annoys the other Homunculi. I smiled kindly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Anything for you." I said. Envy just looked at me weirdly.

"Are you feeling alright? Or are you just teasing me again?" He asked, looking a bit suspicious near the end of his question.

"Drats. Foiled again." I sighed, then laughed. Envy soon followed.

"So… to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked a while later, after Envy's and my laughing had died down enough to breathe again.

"Just thought I'd visit my girlfriend. Is that a sin?" he replied. I just looked at him and cracked up laughing again. "What?" he asked, looking offended.

"You do realise what you said, right?" I giggled, when he shook his head, I continued. "You asked: 'Is that a sin?' and you realise that we are named after Sins."

It took him a moment to catch on and then he was laughing again. Envy and I just spent the rest of the night talking and cuddling.

A little background info for those who want it, Envy and I have been dating for, well, since after my 3rd week as a Homunculus. Envy had been training me in fighting and after he had knocked me on my back for the 5th time, he asked me out. It was an instant yes from me. He was also the first to find out about my shape shifting ability. Anyways, back to Envy and I at Tucker's house.

Envy had to leave at around 6 A.M. which kinda left me with nothing to do, so I went to the library. As I walked past the calendar that Tucker had hung up outside the dining room, I noticed that Edward's and my birthday was in 2 days. Ah, well. Who cares?

Edward found me asleep in a chair in the library at maybe 11:55 and gently shook me awake.

"Wha' d'ya want?" I asked, yawning.

"You fell asleep in the library. And you missed breakfast." Ed said. I was more awake now and rolled my eyes.

"Who cares about breakfast?" I asked, standing up and stretching my stiff muscles.

"You're one weird girl." Ed muttered.

"Yeah, well I'm related to you, so I'd have to be." I replied, grinning a little like Envy. Damn, I've been spending too much time around him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed asked. I just smiled and flipped him off.

"Brother, Tucker says that lunch is almost ready." Al said, walking into the library.

"Be there soon." I called, running out of the library before Ed could kill me, not that I would die. I ran straight into Al, who was standing by the door.

"Sister! Are you alright?" Al asked, going to help me up.

"I'm fine Al." I replied, getting off my butt, where I had fallen.

~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~

Ed ate lunch in silence, which could only mean that he had figured out what I had meant earlier and was now sulking. Job well done I say.

"Oi, Ed! Stop sulking." I said, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Shut up Cynder." He muttered. I just laughed and grabbed an apple.

"I'm going back to the library." I said, leaving. I spent a couple of hours in the library, just reading novels Envy and Lust had told me were good. I was actually surprised that Tucker had them in his library

"Cynder? You're still in here?" Ed asked, coming into the library around 4:00, to resume his research.

"Yeah, so?" I asked. Ed just shrugged and went to shelf, pulled down a book and started to read. A few minutes later, Al joined us. I finished the chapter I was on and excused myself from the library. I went outside; planning on going for another walk, in other, words, going to see Lust and Gluttony, but as luck would have it, Alexander came bounding up to me.

"You want to go for a walk don't you?" I sighed and walked back into the house.

"Al, Mr Tucker, I'm going to take Alexander for a walk. Okay?" I called. I heard a muffled 'Alright' coming from somewhere in the house. It was probably Tucker. I sighed again, grabbed Alexander's leash, clipped it to the energetic Labrador's collar and left the house.

~Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ~

"Seriously, dog. You're crazy!" I laughed. I was sitting in the park near the Tucker residence, watching Alexander running around and chasing random things, like his tail for instance, or a squirrel.

"Come on then. Let's go back." I said, still laughing. Alexander came running up to me, letting me put his leash back on and start to head home.

"Aw. But I wanted you to stay longer." A voice said from above me, making me laugh again.

"Envy, get out of the damn tree." I laughed.

"Fine." He said and jumped out of the tree, landing in front of me.

"Now I can see your face." I said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Did you know that your birthday is in two days?" Envy asked. We were walking back to the Tucker residence slowly.

"Yes, I did know. Will you stay again tonight?" I asked.

"Sure! What are you doing for your birthday?" Envy asked, looking at me.

"Aren't you cold? No wait, of course you're not." I laughed at the stupidity of the question. "Anyway, I'm not doing anything. At least the Fullmetal Pipsqueak hasn't got anything planned." I added, replying to his question.

"Alright. Well, I must leave you here, but I'll meet you in your room in about an hour, k?" Envy asked, acting a little childish, making me laugh. He was good at that, making me laugh.

"Sure. See you then." I said. He kissed me and then disappeared, leaving me alone with Alexander. "Come on boy. Let's get inside." I added to Alexander.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Well. That's the 2****nd**** chapter done.**

**Envy: I was in this chapter!**

**Aw!**

**Ed: Why are you so mean to me?**

**Coz it's fun.**

**Al: How many classes were in this chapter?**

**Um… a 2 Maths classes, an English class, and 3 Religious Education classes.**

**Wrath: Are you catholic or something?**

**No, why?**

**Wrath: You go to a catholic school.**

**I know. It sucks. I'm an atheist.**

**Envy: Why **_**do**_** you go to a catholic school?**

**My mom wanted me to go to a privet school. I'm sorry this took so long to write. I have most of this fic planned out, but not written. And I have a heap of homework that needs to be done. So it might be a while before the chapter is up. I can only type so fast.**

**Ed: You wrote most of this chapter on your iPod touch.**

**I know. Me no like that tiny screen! But i really like the 1088 songs on it…**

**Envy: 1088 songs? Damn.**

**Well, I only really like 1050 songs on it. My iPod and my laptop would have to be my absolute favorite accessories.**

**Lust: Should I be worried?**

**Nah. Well, until I manage enough time to write the 3****rd**** chapter, farewell!**


End file.
